Pride and More Pride
by blackmidnight16
Summary: A kickoff of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, Inuyasha and Kagome go through a hilarious adventure where there is no Pride and Prejudice, only pride and more pride!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Takahashi. However, I am borrowing them. Also, I am borrowing Jane Austen's idea!

Warning: This story does resemble Pride and Prejudice because that was my original intent. So, not all of the characters are in character.

_**Pride and More Pride**_

Chapter 1

During the sixteenth century in Japan, it was known that a youkai with a good-sized fortune, land, and skills to fight and protect must be in want of a long life mate. It was also known that if one were available, all females would want him . . .

"Kagome, come quick and bring Sango, I want the whole family to hear the good news!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled while she dragged her father into the front part of the shrine.

The shrine was the only religious part of the small town they lived; so many people visited the shrine daily. If a person in the town was not Shinto, they still came to the string to admire the architecture aspects. It was very beautiful and claimed to be a wonder of that part of Japan. It was marvelously made out of carved wood with handmade designs throughout the porch and pillars. The shrine did well financially, not only because of the beauty, but also because there was a rumor that the granddaughter of the priest had more power then any priestess since Kikyo.

Mrs. Higurashi was very delighted because it seemed that two very important men were in town to not only giver their respect to the shrine, but to settle down. She had been waiting for years for very nice, well endowed men to come and fall in love with her daughters, or at least want to marry them. During that time many people married for gain and not love; although, she had hoped that her daughters would marry for love, financial security was calmer for her nerves.

"What is it Mama?" asked Kagome, knowing that good news could be anything from somebody visiting the shrine to her grandpa for once not yelling "demon" at the wall. She looked at Sango and shrugged.

Sango had lived at the shrine for the last two years to protect it; though, she was basically adopted into the family once they found out that she had no relation. The Higurashi family considered her a sister to Kagome and a daughter to them. Kagome leaned forward and whispered, "I wonder what it is now. Whatever it is now, Mama is too excited for her own good."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at her daughter, "Kagome, stop that whispering, my nerves will be severed and the Gods will be mad at you for traumatizing your poor dear mother."

"Yes, Mama," Kagome automatically replied while rolling her eyes. "Now what was it that you wanted us to hear?" She bent her head and fidgeted with her working kimono. Somehow her mother always caught her rolling her eyes. She sometimes wondered if her mother had more power than she let on.

"The mansion right next to the village has been recently occupied. Father, do you want to know who now occupies the mansion? I think you would be the most interested."

"I may be an old man, but I know. You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it, but the shrine waits." He sighed and knew that no person would be more interested than his daughter would, but he listened anyway; his daughter would bug him until he did listen.

"Well, a young monk, from what I have heard, of high rank and good fortune. He is also accompanied by a friend, supposedly a trader with even a greater fortune. They say he has a place in Kyoto that is as big as our village plus the shrine put together!"

"That's wonderful Mrs. Higurashi, but why is it any importance to us, unless they are visiting the shrine?" asked Sango with a curious look in her brown eyes and with a touch of excitement in her voice; it would be great if the Shrine had a wealthy patron.

"Well, it would be a pleasure for me to see both my wonderful and beautiful daughters married, especially to a fortunate man. That has been my reason for living these last few years. You wouldn't want your mother dead in the heart, now would you?"

"Of course not," they both sullenly replied.

"Kagome, stop that rolling of the eyes, I swear you'll never find a husband at the rate you are going. Too much sarcasm in that voice, you sure didn't get that from me, must have been from your father's side. Anyhow, your kind and caring grandfather is going to the residence and introducing the Higurashi hospitality to the monk and trader, isn't that right father?"

Mr. Higurashi looked at his daughter with an outraged glare and snapped, "I will do no such thing! They can come to us and we will meet them eventually, especially if the man is a monk, he has to make his dues at some point. I would hope so since he is of 'high place.' I also will not leave the shrine, who will watch and help the visiting villagers?"

"Father, don't you care about the girls' life? Do you not want grandchildren? Nobody cares for my nerves, I swear!" Mrs. Higurashi sighed and turned her head towards her father, "They are holding a celebration at their mansion and I don't want Yuka's mother introducing us, she has enough children of her own!" She quickly turned her back and walked into the shrine and sighed. She wanted both her daughters to have a good life and they could not seem to understand. Kagome was a good-hearted girl, but had sarcasm and cared too much for books and things that woman shouldn't care about. The same was with Sango; she was more interested in fighting which the whole town looked down on. "Hmm." What would she ever do?

&

The next morning, Mr. Higurashi lurked out of the shrine. He looked around making sure his daughter wasn't around. He knew the girls would keep quiet, but his daughter would give him a hard time going to the mansion when he swore he wouldn't leave the shrine. When he knew he was cleared, he went to the stables and quickly got ready a horse and took off towards the edge of the village.

He arrived at the mansion and notified the servants. They took his horse and announced him to the household. He walked into the house and thought he had felt a demon, but shook away the feeling when he saw a grinning monk with a staff coming towards him.

"Well, hello. How can I help you?" Miroku gave him another smile and pulled the priest into the sitting room.

Mr. Higurashi bowed, "I own the local Shinto Shrine. My family and I have heard you just moved. We wanted to welcome you to our village."

"Why thank you, "Miroku said and motioned them to sit down. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you," Miroku called for the servants and a few minutes later they came up with two mugs of hot tea.

"So, you were talking about your family," Miroku stated with a mischievous look in his eyes. "May I ask how many daughters you have?"

Mr. Higurashi thought nothing of the odd question and told him, "I have one daughter, but I have two beautiful granddaughters," he grinned with pride and so did Miroku. They continued to talk about the different religions and local trade that was occurring.

The meeting lasted for about an hour before Mr. Higurashi had to leave. He knew if he stayed any longer, his daughter would realize that he was gone. He received his horse and cautiously crept back into the stables and his home.

&

ONE MONTH LATER

That night the Higurashi family was sitting at the table for a chicken dinner that seemed made for a special occasion. The girls were mutually unexcited along with the grandfather, but the mother was budding with excitement. "Well, the party at the mansion is tomorrow night. Dress nicely, though it won't be much of a difference," Mrs. Higurashi shot her father a look, "since your grandfather doesn't care about your future!"

"Well, darling, you'll be glad to know that I visited the Monk last month," he shot an innocent smile to his shocked daughter, "it seemed that I was the first one to do so. A very pleasant man if you ask me, and very interested in my shrine, asked many questions. I would be grateful if he married one of my granddaughters. In fact, he seemed very interested in both of them."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and patted her father's shoulder and turned to her daughters, "So, do you have something to wear? We want to impress Miroku and his trader friend."

"Yes Mama."

"Are you sure, maybe I should look at your wardrobe?"

Sango sighed, "Mrs. Higurashi, we really don't have a wardrobe. We have a fancy kimono, our daily kimonos, and an alternative. "

"I know that," laughed Mrs. Higurashi and waved it off, "but I want to make sure the kimonos are presentable. I don't want to repeat the past."

Kagome and Sango quickly looked away. She was talking about the time there was a wedding celebration and a little kid had gotten stuck in an old well. Kagome and Sango were benevolent enough to help the little girl out. However it covered the kimonos in dirt, grass stains, and mud and caused a small slash in Sango's kimono. Kagome was the one to take the blame but her mother was still made at the both of them.

"I doubt that will happen again, Mama," whispered Kagome and bared a bleak grin.

"I would hope not! You disgraced this family. Sometimes I wonder if both of you will ever find a husband," she looked off into space and then sighed, "sometimes I wonder if both of you will end up being true shrine maidens.

"But we will find out tomorrow! Now got to bed and get some rest. It will be a big day tomorrow."

Sango and Kagome left the dining room and headed to their room. "So, do you really think that the Monk is interested in us as our grandfather had said?" Kagome asked Sango as they walked into their shared bedroom. The bedroom was very simple with two wooden twin beds that both had handmade pink quilts.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Sango sat on her bed and got her toiletries out to get ready for bed. "I would rather not go, but Mrs. Higurashi insists." She continued, "Anyway, we all know that nothing will come of it. We're so different from the rest of the girls."

"I know, but I still wonder." Kagome plopped on her bed and frowned. "I guess we should get to bed. " Both of them got ready and turned out the candles and climbed into bed. Sango quickly fell asleep but Kagome did not._ I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Even though I am not excited, I still wonder if we will ever e accepted by someone since we are so different. _

Author's Note: I hoped you like it. Let me know by reviewing!


End file.
